


Eastside

by Alboribo



Category: Reader - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Eastside, F/M, Halsey - Freeform, Khalid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alboribo/pseuds/Alboribo
Summary: I know that the song Eastside from Halsey and Khalid is probably for Cali but gave me Peter Parker vibe. Sorry not sorry.





	Eastside

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the song Eastside from Halsey and Khalid is probably for Cali but gave me Peter Parker vibe. Sorry not sorry.

You looked at the clock on the nightstand. The green numbers showed 23:35. “Perfect” you whisper under your breath and pushed the sheets of the bed aside. As you take the backpack you placed an hour ago next to the nightstand and putting your hood on, you open the window of your bedroom. The cold breeze kissed your skin making your body to shiver. Your parents must have been asleep by now and you were sure they won’t hear the squeaking sound from the opening of the window. “I should fix that.” You repeat for the hundredth time and jump. You wasn’t afraid of the heights. At least you were used to the sneaking out late at night. 

•••

It was 22:26 when you got his message. You were watching a boring movie with your parents so you were glad that a distraction occurred. The moment you saw that the message was from him your heart shipped a beat. 

“Let’s meet at our place. ASAP!”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just need to see you. Can you please take the backpack. Oh and put on some warm clothes.”

“Really Pete? For the forth time this month? You should stop attaching your bag to the garbage containers.”

“Yeah I know. Come quickly”

You knew that there was something just by his short answers. Normally he used to make some inside jokes so you could easily sense when something’s wrong. 

You laid to your parents that you’re going to bed and faking a yawn, you went to your room. Peter always left some clothes in you for in case his backpack disappears again or he is just too tired to take it. When you got it out of the wardrobe and placed it near the nightstand, you lay on the bed with a book in hands. Minutes later you hear your parents’ bedroom door closing and you knew that after some minutes you could meet your boyfriend. 

•••

You headed to Battery Park riding your bike on the streets of nightly New York. The Park on Eastside became your ‘place’ as you met there in the early stages of your relationship. 

You easily spotted Peter sitting on a bench and watching the lights, flickering on the water of the Upper Bay. You noticed that he had taken off his mask, holding it in a fist. His whole body showed that he’s tensed. 

“Hey Pete.” You stand in front of him and the second he sees you, his hands are on your side hugging you, your hands bury in his curled hair. 

“You came pretty fast, huh.” He looks at you with his coffee eyes. The eyes you have stared million times and always showed love. 

“As I remember you texted to come as soon as I can. Is there a problem Pete?” You answer hoping he’s okay. 

“A problem? What? No! I just have a surprise for you.” The moment he said his expression softened, giving you a sign that everything is fine. You sense he’s up to something. “Really? And what for?”

“Ahh don’t tell you have forgotten. Y/N I can’t believe! What date are we?” You looked down at the wristwatch that was on your left hand. The watch was a Spider-Man special edition, red with blue with numerous figures of spiders, webs and of course the superhero mask. You didn’t mind it was for kids, You loved it because it was a present from Peter for your birthday. 

“Um it’s 00:06, 23th.” You look back at him, not knowing why he looks so offended. 

“Happy 2 years and 8 months, love!” He took your face placing soft kisses all over it. “8 months? Are you fucking kidding me Peter Parker?” Even tough you were a little pissed, a giggle came out of your mouth. You couldn’t believe he was doing that. You understand to celebrate the anniversaries but the months, just was too much. 

“Never my darling. Now let me take you to the surprise.” He wings at you, his smile shining brighter than every light around you. You take his hand, feeling his warm skin under the fabric, you wanted so much to touch him now. 

The next moment you were in the air swinging through the buildings. Screams escaping from your mouth, you close your eyes because everything was moving too fast but that was the best part. A hand on your waist, holding you tight, your shape perfectly matching with his toned body. 

“You can open your eyes sweetheart.” When you opened them, light glowed from numerous small candles around you and you notice that you’re starting on the rooftop of a high building. The view of the city during the night was so beautiful and magical that it leaves you speechless.

“God, Pete... it’s incredible. Thank you!” You exclaim, kissing his soft lips. This kiss was nothing like those stolen kisses on the back of the school bus during trips. This one is a deep kiss meaning more than all the i love you’s you have ever told him. 

You watched him as he changed in the clothes from the backpack, putting the Spider-Man suit in it. A sigh escaped your lips as you saw his perfectly shaped body. He was right for the warm clothes. Even wrapped in a blanket the wind was cold on the rooftop. 

You talked for hours, cuddling in the blanket and eating cherry tomatoes, then strawberries and drinking white whine. The things you both most like. But when the first rays of the sun colored the sky, you both fell silent in amusement. Then you hear his whispering voice near your ear. 

“I wanna run away with you, Y/N” you look him in the eyes, a smile appearing on your face as you see he means it. “Somewhere far?” Even though you know the answer, you both like New York and the life here. Also he couldn’t leave the Avengers. 

“I know you love the city. I want to start a new life here with you. Just us together. “ Hearing him telling you those words was everything you needed. The nights you couldn’t fall asleep you find yourself thinking about your life with Peter 10,20 years in the future. “Yeah. To have a family, a home and everything in between.”

“Mhm. And kids, not one. Maybe two or three.” He laughs, warming every piece of you. You watch as the sky becomes brighter and when you see the sun in its full shape, dazzling everything, you cup his face in your hands and place soft sweet kiss on his lips. 

“Peter, my love and life are yours if you’re willing to take them. I’m giving you my heart cause I know you ain’t gonna break it. I love you Peter Parker!” You kiss him again and again and again. Through the small kisses you heard his words clearly, smiles appealing on your faces. 

“I’m ... all ... yours ... I love you Y/N Y/L/N!”


End file.
